


Ever Since the Fire Went Out

by novemberrain



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberrain/pseuds/novemberrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that follows the lives of several individuals in Charming. Megan returns to Charming with a secret, Jax tries to find a balance between family life, SAMCRO and love. Tig is still not quite over Samantha while Samantha has a husband who is a little intense. Multiple pov's. Jax/OC, Tig/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jax I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SOA fan fiction! I've always wanted to write a story with multiple POV's, so here it is. The story will follow multiple story lines, and introduces a couple of OC's who you will meet later. The story takes place during season one, but won't necessarily follow the series. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Rated M for mature themes (such as violence, domestic violence, adultery, murder, general soa stuff) and language. I'm not a native speaker so if you see any grammar/spelling mistake, please feel free to correct me!

**JAX**

Their bikes came to a halt. Jax put his feet firmly on the ground, and started to back the bike near to the curb, parking it. Before stepping off, he looked around, familiarizing himself with the surroundings. They had never met the One-Niners in this part of the city before, which troubled him a bit. On his right he saw a row of houses. Some of them had washing lines hanging from the windows and garbage bags were piled up in all of the front yards. Paint was peeling off most of the houses, and some looked like they could collapse any minute. On his opposite side he spotted children playing on a big field. Two make-shift goals stood on both sides, the children kicking at a ball between them. Jax didn't like the children being there, who looked at them curiously. Nothing could happen here, not with this many children and women around.

He followed Clay and Tig towards Leroy, leader of the 9'ers, while he was followed by Chibs. He hoped this meeting would go smoothly. Lately they encountered more problems with the rival MC, Mayans, so any allies were welcome.

"Good to see you, Leroy." Clay shook his hand.

Jax did the same while greeting him. As the Sons' VP he was the second most important man of the club, only his president Clay preceding him.

"What do you got for me?" Leroy spoke.

Jax noted there was hardly any traffic passing by the street, which was good. They had left the prospect by the bikes to watch them. He had told Half-Sack to also watch the road. Drive by's were getting quite common lately, and with this many people around, to amount of causalities would be high.

"AK's, Berretta rifles, handguns, RPG's. Just name what you want."

"All right, we will take the AK's and RPG's," Leroy said, taking a step forward. "One problem though,"

Jax raised his eyebrows upon the word 'problem'. He had hoped that the deal could go smoothly, but nothing ever went his way.

"We can't come up with the money right away. Too many eyes on us right now." He continued.

"What do you mean?" Jax spoke up. They needed the money now. They made a deal with the IRA and the Irishmen did not like waiting.

"The ATF is on our backs, man. Can't do nothing without them knowing it." Leroy's expression looked troubled.

Clay placed his hand on his hip and stared into the distance, looking for a solution.

"We need the money now, Leroy. If you can't get it, we have to pass." Jax said. "I'm sorry."

There was a pause before Leroy spoke again. Jax noticed how his crew, which consisted of about roughly six people, moved closer to them. He didn't want any beef with the 9'ers, but if they could not pay, they had to go to someone else who could pay them. They needed the money, and soon.

"We might be able to set up a few new accounts. Wire the money in small amounts."

"You sure you can do that?" Clay said. Jax could hear he wasn't entirely convinced.

"Yes." Leroy confirmed.

It might be easier to take these guns to different sellers, but the 9-ers were allies they could not miss. They had to take this risk.

"Call me when you have it. We will meet on a different place, though. This ain't exactly the right place to be handing over guns." Clay said, looking around the street.

Jax was glad Clay made that decision and nodded in approval. It would be in their advantage if they chose the place of the exchange, and that was always better than being disadvantaged.

"All right, I will make the arrangements today." Leroy said.

Clay smiled, shook Leroy's hand, turned around and patted Jax on the back. They started walking back to their bikes. Half-Sack had his back towards them, his eyes on the road.

"You think they can deliver?" Jax asked his president, kicking a stone away with his white sneakers.

"Yeah." Clay said confident. "They need these guns just as much as we need the money. They'll deliver."

* * *

The clubhouse was packed with members, old ladies and women who wanted to become an old lady. Music blared through the building and bottles of liquor and beer were scattered all over the place. The place smelled of a mix of alcohol, smoke and sweat. People were playing pool, others partied hard, and some tried to pull a woman to be with them for the night.

Jax was seated on a leather couch, a bottle of Budweiser in his right hand. His best friend Opie, also a fellow member, was seated on his right.

He stared out into the room, not focusing on a thing in particular. Even though there were women all around him, he hadn't seen one that held his interest for longer than five seconds. Tig and Juice couldn't say the same. Both were standing in a corner, all tangled up with a woman.

"When is Wendy due?" Opie asked out of nowhere, he moved his gaze away upon the sound of his voice.

Jax hadn't thought about his soon to be ex-wife for quite some time. "Soon, I think," Jax replied thoughtful. "Gemma probably knows when."

He spotted his mother on the opposite side of the room. She was standing behind the bar, pouring herself and Clay a shot before giving him kiss.

"You not speaking to her?" Opie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really." Jax replied absent minded, staring away again. He didn't really want to talk about her.

A woman with curly, blonde hair sat down next to him. She flashed him a smile, crossing her legs while placing her hand on his knee, seductively. _Why the hell not?_  Jax thought, anything to get my mind off Wendy. Besides, she was pretty hot. Blondie wore a tight fitting dark pink dress, and a pair of high heels which made Jax wonder how she could walk on them without falling. He placed his own hand over hers.

"Can I get you a drink, darling?" He started with a smile, ignoring Opie.

* * *

"Tig, could you please check if the blue Chevy is working again? She wants to collect it tonight." Jax heard Gemma say as he walked in her office. He gave Tig the nod as he passed him.

"Bobby told you wanted to see me." He sat down on the old couch and put his feet up, feeling tired after last night. He was never one the sleep in, but sometimes that could take its toll on him.

"Yeah," Gemma started, putting her glasses on before typing something on her computer. "Did you hear Megan Montgomery is back in Charming?"

Usually Jax didn't care about Gemma's gossip, but he had to admit, this was quite interesting.

Megan went to high school with him. She was an incredibly hot cheerleader, straight A student and she had taken a liking in Jax. Her parents always forbade her from seeing him, so they always hooked up under the bleachers, as cliché as it sounds. Eventually she went to some prestigious university while Jax stayed in Charming. What had brought her back?

"Really?" Jax replied. "Did you see her?"

"Yeah." Gemma answered, looking over the edge of her glasses.

"She still hot?" Jax smirked.

"Yeah..." Jax knew Gemma didn't like to admit that. She always told him Megan was too perfect, there wasn't a hair out of place. But what did you expect, when you came from a rich family? Jax remembered how her hair was always perfectly styled and how she wore the hottest designer jeans which he never heard about.

"Who's hot?" Juice asked, appearing in the doorway.

"An old classmate," Jax said, playing with his KA-BAR that hung from his hip.

"Did you just combine the words classmate and hot?" Tig too had heard them talk. "What did I miss?"


	2. Megan I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll meet my first OC. Please let me know what you think of her.

**MEGAN**

Megan sighed as she laid her eyes on what would become her new home. Never ever had she imagined herself going back to Charming. She never imagined the town where she had spend her childhood to feel so unfamiliar. On her way to her apartment she had driven by her old mansion she had lived in with her family, only to discover it had been torn down and a new, more uglier, mansion had been built in its place.

None of the people had recognized her, while she recognized little of the town. The coffee shop where she used to get iced lattes was gone, and her favorite boutique had changed in a attorney agency.

It made her wonder why she had returned. The place she once remembered was gone. Only her old high school still looked the same, although it had received a different color scheme. The truth about her return was, she had nowhere else to turn.

With difficulty, she dragged her two suitcases up the stairs, as she could not locate an elevator. Her furniture would be brought in this afternoon. making her wonder how the hell she was going to get her wooden furniture up the stairs. She could hardly carry her suitcases, which weren't even that heavy.

"Home sweet home." She muttered to herself as she unlocked and opened the door.

To her surprise, the place didn't look that bad. Megan hadn't had the time to view her apartment before she moved in. She had to get out of Connecticut as soon as possible, and she didn't want to live in a motel.

She placed her suitcases against the wall and started looking around. In comparison to the rent she paid, the place was pretty big. It had an open living plan, with a newly renovated kitchen and to her surprise, her bedroom had an en suite bathroom. The place had a 70s feel to it, which she quite liked. With a few splashes of paint, and some decoration, the apartment could look really nice.

Her view was not like she was used to, though. Instead of a park view, her apartment looked out on the highway. Cars were buzzing past and occasionally a truck blared his horn when it was cut off by another truck.

 _I will get used to it_ , Megan thought. She had to admit, this apartment wasn't like anything she was used to. She had never lived on her own and everything was always handed to her. This was definitely a big change, but maybe this change was good for her. This was the right time to become independent, instead of being dependent on others all of the time.  _This is for the better_ , she convinced herself.

* * *

After she had gotten used to her new home for a bit, Megan decided to go out in search of a coffee shop that sold iced lattes, just like old times. When she had walked up and down main street twice, she came to the conclusion only a small Starbucks sold them. In Connecticut she had always been spoiled with her local coffee shop, which served everything organic. Never having been in a Starbucks before, Megan decided to try it anyway.

Once she stepped inside, she noticed that the place was pretty empty. The leathers couches were all empty and there were a few people seated on a chair. One of them was writing on his Macbook Air while another read a book. The cold air of the shop gave her goose bumps, but on a hot summer like today, the air conditioning was very welcome.

"A mocha frappuccino, please." Megan ordered after studying the menu.

"What size do you want?" The barista asked her.

Meg let her eyes scan the barista, wondering if she had gone to high school with her. But she could place neither her face nor her name.

She studied the menu again, looking which sizes they had. "Tall."

Megan gave the barista, named Lara, her money and walked towards the bar where she could pick up her order. She leaned against the bar, letting her eyes scan the place once more. There was really no one she knew from high school. Had everyone gotten out of town and conquered the big city? Once that had been her dream as well. Secretly, it still  _was_ her dream.

"A frappuccino for Megan?" Another barista called after some time.

Meg lifted her eyes from her phone. "Yes," she said, accepting her drink. "Thank you."

She turned around, her drink in her right hand and her phone in her left. She had forgotten to let her friend back in Connecticut know she had arrived well and how her place was. In fact, Meg was so busy with her phone, she had not seen the man in front of her and she bumped into him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, hoping her drink hadn't spilled, but luckily the cap on top made sure nothing could escape. "Excuse me!"

Her eyes met his and she knew she remembered him from somewhere.

"Megan Montgomery?" He asked, probably after seeing the name on her cup. "You were in my son's class! Weren't you a cheerleader? What are you doing here?!"

Suddenly Megan remembered who the man was. He had aged a lot since she had last seem him, but after studying his features, Meg recognized him as he father of the quarterback from high school.

"You are Byron's father, right?" She asked.

She remembered Byron had received a scholarship from Brown. She also remembered they had dated, but mostly because her parents liked him and his wealthy father. If it were up to them, they had gotten married. It was one of the few times where Meg had stood up for herself, and did something else her parents wanted her to do. Well, until last week that is.

"Yes! You look great!" He complimented her, which made her blush. "How's Yale?"

Meg stared at the ground. She still found it hard to talk about, so she decided to make up an excuse.

"I decided to leave. It wasn't for me. I will try again next year, though!"

 _Three lies in one go, good job, Meg_. The real truth was, she didn't want to leave. The study was perfect for her. She wouldn't try again next year, no school would have her.

"I see. It was good to see you, Megan. Shall I tell Byron you said hi?"

"That would be great." Megan said, before they said goodbye to each other and went their opposite ways.

* * *

There was one thing left to do before she had to go back to her apartment and wait for her furniture. Megan had a trust fund in her name, which she could use, but there was not enough money in it for the long haul. She needed a job.

On her way to the Starbucks, she had passed a cute little store which sold clothing that had caught her eye. It had made her think of Marc Jacobs, her favorite brand. Hopefully, they could hire her.

The doorbell rung softly as she entered the boutique. A woman with chestnut hair and soft highlights greeted her. The store smelled like a combination of Chanel No. 5 and vanilla scented candles and was decorated with white and pink features.

She didn't even bother to look at the clothes, as she was afraid she might chicken out. This was the first time she was going to apply for a job and she was going to need every bit of courage she had. Megan walked over to the same woman who had greeted her.

"Hi," she spoke, a little nervous. "I'm Megan, I used to live here and I just moved back and I wondered if you might have a job available?"

The woman scanned her outfit from top to bottom, probably judging if she could work her by her clothing.

"You have style," she concluded after an awkward pause. "Let me ask my boss, we are a little understaffed at the moment, maybe there's a spot for you."

"Great!" Megan smiled, her heart still pounding in her chest.

If she got this job, everything was definitely working out better than she had hoped. Her apartment was great, and job hunting wasn't as scary as she imagined. Maybe returning to Charming wasn't a bad decision after all.


	3. Jax II

**JAX**

When he returned to his room after telling Tig and Juice all about Megan, he found the girl he was with still sleeping in his bed. He told her to get out, lying that he would call her and quickly escaped the clubhouse which was still packed with members who had stayed the night. He counted himself lucky he didn't had to clean up the mess they had made. Wanting to be alone with his thoughts, Jax decided to go for a ride.

He rode down the highway, the sun was coming up on his right. The road was always very peaceful in the morning. The emptiness of the high way gave him room to think.

Gemma had also asked him about Wendy last night. She urged him to go and visit her: "It's your son, you have to see if everything is going well with the pregnancy." He would check on Wendy later, when he had cleared his head.

He turned off the highway, into the centre of Charming. It was still too early for the shops to open, but some of the owners were already sweeping the sidewalks. It made Jax happy to see the residents taking pride in Charming. The club worked hard to keep drugs out of the town, which made the people respect them. Little did they know the club kept drugs out, but were bringing guns in.

Something on his right caught his eye. Jax turned his head to see a woman of his age staring at a cabinet that was standing bang in the middle on the sidewalk. He continued to watch her as she walked around it and he wondered what she was doing.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, letting his motorcycle come to a halt in front of her.

It was them when he recognized her. It was Megan.

She was wearing a purple velour tracksuit that accentuated her body and Gemma was right, she was still as hot as she had been in high school.

Megan looked up and Jax' eyes met hers. "Megan?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Jax?" She replied, indicating she recognized him too. Well, recognizing him wouldn't be too difficult. Unlike some of their old classmates, Jax hadn't changed much, except he was now a member of the Sons.

"Gemma told me you were back." He turned off his Harley and stepped off. He lit up a cigarette.

"Oh," Meg said, leaning against the cabinet as if it was normal it was standing on the sidewalk.

"You look great," Jax said, letting his eyes scan her body. "You still cheerleading?" He didn't know if there was a cheerleading squad at Yale, but she had kept her body in perfect cheerleading shape.

"No...," Megan replied. "I see you're part of the Sons, now."

Jax smiled. He remembered how they used to talk about how she would become a lawyer and he the president of the Sons of Anarchy. "Yeah, I started prospecting just after graduation."

"Nice." Megan said, playing with a lock of her blonde hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Yale?" He wondered. Summer holidays hadn't yet started, had they?

"I took some time off" he heard her say, her voice toneless.

Jax frowned and looked at the cabinet. "Are you going to leave that on the middle of the road?"

"I'm not planning on leaving it," she laughed. "The builders forgot to take it up yesterday, so I was thinking of a way to take it up to my apartment."

"Did you come up with a way?" Jax smirked. He would love to see her try to lift it.

"Not really." He saw the twinkle in her eye he remembered from back in the day.

"I can ask some of the guys over, we could carry it up?" Jax suggested, seeing she was never going to get it up the stairs by herself. It would be an excuse to see her again and besides, Tig and Juice were dying to see Megan after hearing so much about her

"I would appreciate that, thanks!" Megan smiled gratefully.

* * *

Jax returned later with Tig and Juice by his side. He had to wait for them to finish up on the Chevy, which would be picked up later today, but once he told them they were going to see this 'hot friend' of him, both of them finished it pretty quickly.

The cabinet was still standing on the exact same spot as before. Jax parked his bike right beside it, Tig amd Juice doing the same.

"Where is she?" Tig asked, eager to see her.

"I'll get her, wait here." Jax ordered, going inside the apartment building.

Meg had told him she lived at apartment 4B. Once he found it, he knocked two times on the door.

"Coming!" He heard her shout.

"Hey," he greeted her when she opened the door. "We're ready for you."

He noticed she had changed out of her tracksuit into a pair of skinny jeans and a simple white shirt. When she locked up, he followed her to the stairs. Inevitably, his eyes went down to her ass. Jax recognized the brand of her jeans, which was a difference from the past where she only wore fancy Italian brands.

Once they reached the street, he noticed Tig's eyes growing bigger upon seeing his old classmate. Jax chuckled and introduced her.

"Guys, this is Megan. Meg, this is Tig and Juice." He pointed at them when he spoke their names, showing her who was who.

She waved at them. "Thanks for helping me out."

"For you, anything." Tig replied quickly.

"Let's get this thing upstairs." Jax started. The cabinet looked pretty heavy, but with the three of them, it should work.

"I'll lead the way and open the door." Meg said. She stepped in front of the cabinet and waited until they had lifted the wooden piece of furniture.

Soon enough, they reached the top. Jax' arms ached when the arrived at her apartment, so he was glad when he was able to put it down.

"Where do you want it?" He asked her.

"The bedroom, against the wall." She pointed towards a room.

"The  _bedroom_." He heard Tig mumble. Jax looked across his shoulders and noticed the smirk on his face.

"Do you want anything to drink? A beer?" Megan shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you." Juice replied politely.

When they placed the cabinet against the wall, Jax was finally able to get a good look around. One thing that was striking, was the fact that the apartment seemed small, especially for someone with wealthy parents like Megan had. The whole apartment building was as big as their old house

He accepted a beer from Juice, immediately taking a sip. The cold fluid was very much welcome on a hot day like this.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I would've gotten it upstairs by myself." She thanked.

"You're welcome, darling." Jax smiled, leaning towards her.

He turned his head towards Tig and Juice, nodding softly. Luckily, both of them got the hint. "We better be going. Don't forget dinner tonight, Jax. Gemma gets kinda scary when she's mad." Tig said.

Both him and Juice walked out the door. "Bye, Megan!" Juice said quickly, before disappearing.

"Bye! Thanks!" Meg shouted.

Truth to be told, he had forgotten about dinner. Gemma always planned big dinners for all of the SAMCRO members every once in a while. Not showing up for it, was unforgivable.

"Hey," Jax said, suddenly thinking of something. "You wanna join me for dinner tonight?"


	4. Samantha I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second OC! Let me know what you think so far!

**SAMANTHA**

She had to get out of the house. Sam didn't know what she had done wrong this time, but she feared the consequences.

Grabbing her keys from the counter, she ran out of the door, hearing a plate of china break in the kitchen. Her heart pounded in her chest as she made her way to the car. This was the second time this week it had happened. For what seemed like no reason at all, her husband Dave exploded, breaking everything in his path. Luckily, this time Sam was able to get out before his fist met her face instead of the china.

 _I will return in an hour_ , she thought,  _when he cooled down_.

She hadn't told anyone about Dave's anger problems. People would only tell her to leave him, get the hell away from him. Sam couldn't do that. She loved him, and she doubted that would ever change. He was her husband, not a dog you could just put out on the street when you got tired of it.

The road was empty when she got out of the driveway. It was dinner time, most of the people were already enjoying a meal with their families. Sam was glad for it, as it meant she would reach her destination sooner.

She had little places to go. Her family lived back in Delaware and she couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to them. Her daughter was off to college in Arizona, so that left only Gemma's place.

Once upon a time, Samantha was in a relationship with Tig Tracer. It started when he was still a marine and ended when he finished prospecting for the club. They grew apart, but Gemma and her had grown closer.

Like expected, she reached the house quickly. When parking her car, she noticed all the motorcycles standing neatly next to each other with Half Sack next to them to keep watch. It looked like she was about to crash one of Gemma's dinner parties.

"Did they leave you out here?" Sam asked Sack when she approached him. She saw him looking through the windows, his mouth watering upon the sight of a stuffed turkey.

"I don't mind," he replied, smiling nervously.

"I can bring you something if you want?"

Sack looked at the food on the table and the people around it eating it happily. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, though," he finally spoke.

"Let me know if you change your mind," she gave him a wink before stepping on the pebbles that lead to the front door. Hoping anyone would hear over the noise inside, she rang the bell.

The door opened soon enough.

"Hey," she said, seeing Chibs standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Course, darling," he stood aside, letting her pass. Every friend of Gemma, was a friend of the club.

She smiled gratefully as she walked into the dining area, Chibs walking behind her. "Any room for me?" She asked, half smiling. They probably had a million question as to why she wasn't at home cooking dinner for her husband. Sam hoped they kept them for themselves, as she was not looking forward to answering them and she didn't feel like making up an excuse.

"Yeah," Gemma said, standing up to make some room for her next to herself. "Good to see you, babe."

Sam pulled a chair from the breakfast bar to place at the dining table. As Gemma was getting a plate from the cupboard, she gently placed her hand on Sam's sleeve. "Anything wrong?" She asked her softly.

Samantha shook her head and lied. "Not at all, just wanted to see all of you again."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Gemma said. She always saw right through her lies.

"I know that. Thanks." Samantha pressed her lips on Gemma's cheek before following her to the dining area.

As she set down, her eyes met Tig's. He had a concerned look on his face and it made Sam wonder what he was thinking about. After all this time, she still had a soft spot for him. He had been her first real love, the kind of love you would never forget.

Jax handed her a bowl, giving her a smile. "Thanks, hon," she replied.

She saw a young woman sitting on his right. She couldn't quite place her face, but she was very pretty. Samantha found she looked intelligent too, not like all the other girls Jax had dated in the past. This girl did not wear a tight-fitted dress to show off her boobs and ass, instead she had opted for a black dress that looked rather elegant, and expensive.

"Who's your friend?" She asked him.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize you two hadn't met. Sam, this is Megan," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." The girl gave her a smile.

Sam nodded and waited for Gemma to be seated.

"How's the fundraiser coming along? Need any help?" she asked her. Gemma often planned fundraisers, and Sam loved to help. It took her mind off things, plus she could help a good cause. Dave didn't like her doing it, though.

"Yeah, I do need help actually. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

* * *

Samantha returned late from the dinner party. A little later than she had anticipated. As soft as she could, she opened the front door, trying to sneak in as Dave had probably passed out on the couch watching a game of football.

To her surprise, she found him sitting in the kitchen, and by the looks of it he was waiting for her. "Where have you been?" he growled.

"Gemma's," Sam spoke. "Helped her cook dinner."

"For the Sons?" Dave never liked the Sons. Although Sam figured he didn't like them because she and Tig had been together.

"Yes, for the Sons," Sam opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, pouring some of it in a glass.

"Mmm," Dave mumbled in disgust, which Sam decided to ignore.

She finished her glass in one go. "I'm going to bed. You're sleeping on the couch unless you decide to apologize for the plate you broke." Sam placed her hands on her hips. This worked every time.

"I'm sorry," Dave stood up and took both of her hands. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that. It won't happen again, I promise." He put up the puppy eyes she could not resist.

"You really promise this time?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Come on, let's go to bed."

For some reason she really believed him this time. Sam had hope, maybe had  _was_ trying to change. And with that she had forgotten all about the state of fear she was in earlier, as a state of bliss took over.


	5. Chapter 5

**MEGAN**

"Thanks for bringing me home, Jax," Meg said as they approached her door. He had driven along with her on his motorcycle. She had told him she'd be fine on her own, what could possibly happen during the short drive from Gemma's house to hers? It was not as if she had passed for her drivers license last week, but still, Jax had insisted.

"No problem," he told her with a smile that once melted her heart.

It made her think of the time in high school when they had made out for the first time. She had discovered afterwards he had just broken up with Tara, another classmate, and she was probably a no one to him, she was just a distraction. But a day later they met up again, which gave her more confidence, but her parents had spotted them, so their relationship never grew into something else.

Megan unlocked her door and switched on the light. She kept standing in her doorway, her body turned towards Jax. He rested his right hand on the doorway, leaning slightly. When he started moving his head towards her, she knew what was about to happen.

She panicked a little. The hairs on her neck started to stand up and her hands felt sweaty. She couldn't do this, not yet, not after what happened at Yale.

"I gotta go sleep," she quickly told him a little awkwardly, taking a step back. "I have my first day at work tomorrow. Can't be late on your first day!" She let out a nervous laugh, which made her cringe a little.

"Okay," Jax took his hand off the doorpost. "I'll see you around. Bye, babe."

Even though Meg had taken a step back, Jax still leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek, his hand on her arm. When he took a step back he smiled at her again, and this time her heart melted, just like it had done back in high school.

_What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

Sasha, the store's manager had called her the day before, letting her know she could try out. Her pay wasn't bad, but it was nowhere near the amount of her allowance she once had. But she had to move on and accept it, her parents were never giving her money, not anymore.

Not sure what to wear to work, she decided on a summery maxi dress, paired with a couple of bangles on her wrists and a comfortable pair of flats so her feet wouldn't hurt for standing all day. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and slid a few bobby pins into her hair to secure some fly-aways.

It was still incredibly hot outside, but luckily the shop was air conditioned. As she walked in, she still smelled Chanel No. 5, which her mother used to wear. Meg herself was never so big on the scent, she much preferred Nina Ricci's scents.

"Megan! You're early!" Sasha said, greeting her.

Meg checked her watch, realizing she was indeed ten minutes early. Was that bad? She had never had a job before.

"Well, Kara was right, you do have amazing style! I'm sure you'll fit right in." Sasha grabbed her arm and led her to the back of the shop. "Let me show you everything you need to know. It's not hard, I assure you!"

A few hours later,Meg had everything under grabs. The cash register wasn't that hard, even though she was afraid at first she wouldn't be able to understand it. She constantly reminded herself that she went to Yale, how could anything be more difficult than that?

The shop door opened. Megan lifted her eyes from the cashmere sweaters she was going through, trying to familiarize herself with the stock.

"Hey," Gemma greeted her. They had met at dinner the night before. "Jax told me you were working here."

Not sure what to say, Meg just nodded.

"What happened to Yale?" Gemma asked her out of nowhere, picking up a folded t-shirt, examining it, and putting it down again.

"Excuse me?" Meg stumbled. Gemma knew?

"I seem to remember you were going to Yale, had a scholarship and everything. Why are you back?" Gemma looked over the edge of her sunglasses.

"Didn't like it. Law wasn't for me," she told Gemma the same lie she had told Jax, she had to stay consistent.

"So Jax told me." Gemma didn't seem convinced. And why did Jax tell her everything? "But why return to Charming? Without your parents money?"

"I can be independent on my own," Meg snapped. Why was Gemma so hostile all of a sudden? Last night everything seemed fine.

"I'm just asking," Gemma said, raising her eyebrows. "Anyway, I'll let you be. See you around."

 _What was that all about?_  Meg thought, as Gemma disappeared out of the shop.

* * *

Megan hadn't had any time to check her phone until the shop was closed. It had been quite busy today, so Meg was eager to get home. Once they had locked up, and she had said goodbye to her new colleagues, she was finally able to open her inbox. One new message, the screen read. With one tap of her finger, she opened it.

_Hey babe, wanna come to the clubhouse tonight? Jax_

Swiftly, her fingers darted over her phone.

 _Not sure, pretty tired from work_ , she replied.

Meg put her phone back in her bag, walking over to her car. The hot summer sun had disappeared, making its way for the moon.

Her phone beeped, indicating Jax had already replied.

_Football's on, you can wear your old cheerleading outfit. It'll be like high school._

Meg chuckled. She didn't think the Sons were the kind of people to watch football games on the television.

_Since when do you watch football? :P_

Jax reply was quick:  _I don't, but I would watch you._

Her heart started pounding and she felt like she was 17 again. However, something stopped her from replying. She felt insecure. What if he was using her? What if he was using her like...  _Stop this_ , she told herself.  _Don't be so paranoid. He is just trying to be nice_.

 _I don't know, maybe some other time X_ , she replied, hoping she wouldn't blow it completely.

She liked Jax, she really did. How could you resist him? But they hadn't seen each other since high school. She hadn't even settled in her new home properly. Meg decided she needed some more time to adjust to her life in Charming, before she rushed into anything. She couldn't afford to blow this like she had done with Yale.


	6. Jax III

  **JAX**  


Jax was busy working on his bike when he heard the news. Gemma had come to him, asking him to put down the tool he was holding in his hand. That was when he knew something serious happened. His mother told him how the mother of his child had OD'ed, and they had rushed her to the hospital to save both hers and their baby's life.

He moved his hands to his head, trying to think. When Wendy had come to him with the news she was pregnant, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't ready to become a parent yet. But now, as his son's life was hanging by a thread, he was desperate not to loose his child. It was his blood, after all.

"She's in surgery now, they're performing an emergency c-section on her," Gemma said, hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Jax raised his voice, slightly panicking.

Gemma raised her shoulders slightly and shook her head, but gave no further reply.

And then Jax couldn't take it anymore. He had to go to the hospital. Anger and slight panic rushing through his veins, he stood up and stomped outside, looking for Opie. Clay didn't want them riding alone, which Jax respected.

"Opie, Wendy's in hospital. We have to go," Jax told him, when he found Opie sitting on a bench next, to Tig, smoking a cigarette.

"You want me along?" Tig asked, but Jax has declined.

"You stay with Clay," he pointed out.

* * *

Wendy was still in surgery when Jax and Opie arrived. A doctor had told them to wait, and they would tell them anything as soon they would know more. The only thing to do was hope his child would be delivered safely, but Jax had his doubts. The child was about ten weeks premature, plus his mother had been a junkie. What if his child was already addicted to heroin before it even entered this world?

Both him and Opie waited, both not saying anything. His best friend knew Jax needed the space to think. And after what seemed like ages, but was probably more like 20 minutes, a doctor came to see them.

To Jax' surprise, Tara stood before him. He knew she had returned to Charming and worked at the hospital, but he didn't know she was involved with Wendy and his baby.

His heart started to pound upon seeing her. Back in the day, they were inseparable, but she had broken his heart, multiple times. However, his feelings for her were still there, he couldn't just switch them off, even though she had killed off their relationship so many times.

Jax stood up before Tara, raising his eyebrows, waiting for news. Opie remained seated.

"We were able to save your son," she started. Jax took in a breath, relieved. "But he is very weak, we need to keep him here for at least a few more weeks."

"A son...," Jax said, he had always dreamt of having a little boy. "Can I see him?"

Tara shook her head. "Not yet, they are still watching him closely. I'm sorry, Jax." She touched his arm, his skin burning hot on the place she was touching him.

"You can see Wendy, if you want?" she tried, removing her fingers.

"I have no desire of seeing her. She almost killed my son!" He felt his blood boiling.

Opie placed a hand on his shoulders. "Calm down, brother. We will deal with her later." His voice sounded very calm.

Jax nodded. Opie was right. Confronting Wendy right now was pointless, his son had to be his one and only priority. His brothers would take care of her if he asked them, but he first wanted answers. Why was she taking drugs with his child inside her? How had she taken in an overdose? How did she get the money for all the heroin?

The doors of the waiting room swung open, Gemma walking in, her heels clicking against the white floor. She stopped before Jax and Tara, took her sunglasses off, and spoke: "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Mom," Jax warned. He knew his mother and Tara never really got along, especially after she left him behind, but for the sake of his child, they had to go easy on each other. "She's responsible for my son's life."

"Better not fuck it up then." Gemma focused on Tara when she spoke her words, clearly threatening her.

Jax mouthed "I'm sorry" to her, his mothers behavior was always so unpredictable. Then he felt his phone ringing in his back pocket. He knew he had to take it, Clay probably heard something from Leroy and as a VP, Jax has to present when the deal went down.

"Call me when you know something?" He asked Tara.

"Of course." She replied with that soft smile he always loved.

"You two be nice to each other." He told his mother and Tara. Gemma smiled fake, and Jax knew she wouldn't be nice.

He and Opie walked away, his heart heavy, as he picked up his phone.

* * *

Leroy had found a way to get the money. Jax didn't care how, he got it and that's what mattered. The club was in desperate need of money, as they needed to pay off some loans with the IRA plus they needed something for themselves as well. For most Sons, the money they earned with the club was their main income.

They had met up at a different place, as Clay had instructed. This time the area was more to their advantage, as most members knew the place well. Clay had chosen a back road in the desert of California. It was surrounded by trees which provided the cover they needed. There were no children running around, no one overlooking and no cops or rival gangs hanging around.

Both groups greeted each other and shook hands. Jax noticed they came with quite a large crew, but all of SAMCRO had come along as well, so he felt safe.

"You got it?" Clay asked Leroy, referring to the money.

A crew member handed Tig two bags. He opened it and confirmed all the money was inside.

Opie brought the bag which contained the guns and gave it to the same crew member who had given them the money. He too, checked if the guns were in place.

"Everything seems alright," Leroy said. "Pleasure doing business with you, Clay."

"Likewise." They shook hands again.

"If you ever need anything, call," Jax told him. The relationship between the Sons and the 9-niners had grown the past months, he vowed to keep that up.

"Will do," Leroy said.

They returned to their bikes, relieving Sack of his watch duty. It was extremely hot in the desert and Jax couldn't wait to get out of it and go to the hospital to be closer to his son.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**TIG**

Tig watched Samantha enter the office. He followed her closely as she placed one foot in the doorway, her hand resting against the doorpost and she was leaning slightly against it. Her hair hung in loose curls on her and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a print on it. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He still thought often about how his life would've turned out if they hadn't grown apart. Sometimes he missed her, and sometimes he felt jealous of her husband, Dave. But he couldn't blame him, Tig had let her go, and he shouldn't have. If he had never done that, her and Dave would never be together.

Sam disappeared in the office. Tig turned away. He was waiting for Clay to come. He had promised Jax to support him at the hospital, and seeing Tig was Clay's right hand man, he had to be by his side.

"You ready?" he asked, once he saw Clay emerging from the clubhouse.

"Yeah," Clay replied. "Let's go."

They rode next to each other to the hospital, passing several cop cars on the way. Tig just smiled at them, knowing they had nothing against them.

Sam still lingered on his mind. Even though they had moved on, both having kids and (ex)spouses, there was still tension between them. He still wanted her. Tig had been with countless women over the year, but they had nothing compared to her and what they had had.

Jax greeted them at the entrance when they arrived.

"Any news?" Clay asked, putting his hand on Jax' shoulder.

"Not yet. Tara said it could take a while before they'll know anything for certain."

"Can I do anything for you?" Tig asked Jax.

"No, brother. Thanks for coming."

Jax led them to a waiting room. It was filled with all different kinds of people, old, young, white, black. There was one girl all the way in the back that caught his eye. Tig guessed she was Puerto Rican. She was about the same age as his eldest daughter, but that hadn't stopped him before

Eager to get Samantha out of his mind, he started to study her. The girl had a beautiful tan skin, that didn't show any sign of aging. Her hair was dark and smooth, combed back into a high ponytail. The black dress she was wearing looked hot on her, although Tig thought she would probably look hotter without.

"No, Tiggy," Clay warned, laughing, giving him a pat on the back. "We're not here for that."

"But man, look at her!" Tig protested.

Clay pulled him aside. "Invite her to your house then, you're not doing it in the hospital."

Tig looked at her again, realizing he'd really want her. She was playing with a lock of hair, reading a magazine. He couldn't help but stare at her. Just when he decided to talk to the Puerto Rican, he felt his cell phone buzzing in his back pocket. Swiftly, he fished it out, opening it to take the call, not bothering to read the caller ID.

"Dad?" his daughter Dawn spoke, on the other side of the line.

"Hi, baby," Tig replied, a smile covering his face, instantly forgetting the woman he'd been staring at. He didn't speak with his daughters often, but he still loved hearing of them. "Something wrong?"

"No, don't worry, dad. I was just wondering if I could come down for a few days? I really need to get out of LA." Her voice sounded so sweet. Tig had always had a hard time letting her go, she was his youngest daughter, his little girl.

"Of course, babe!" Tig spoke into the phone. He'd love to see his daughter again. "You're always welcome. When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow?" Dawn asked. He could hear her breathing into the phone.

"Sounds good. See you then. Love you, baby," he said.

"Thanks, dad! Love you too."

* * *

 

Clay wasn't too happy when Tig told him his daughter was coming into town. He didn't know what the big deal was. He was entitled to see his daughter, but Clay had argued he was always too busy with her and not busy enough with the club. Tig shrugged it off, his daughter only visited him a couple times a year, he wasn't passing on that and if Clay had kids, he knew he would have done the same.

SAMCRO had received the money from Leroy this morning, and they had immediately gathered together to divide it and to pay off the IRA. Only Jax and Juice stayed behind, as the VP didn't want to leave the hospital, which was understandable. Luckily, Tig's daughters had all come into the world without any problems.

The IRA had told them to meet at their warehouse, the usual spot for their meetings. It was just outside of Charming and it was so secluded that not a lot of people even knew it was there.

They parked their bikes next to the big trucks the IRA owned. Their warehouse was always heavily guarded, but that didn't intimidate Tig in the slightest. He knew he was armed, so they posed no threat to him.

"Didn't expect you to come with the money so fast, Clay," Jimmy O'Phelan, their leader, said.

Clay smiled, shaking his hand. Jimmy always wanted to talk to Clay, and no one else, not even Jax would suffice. "Don't underestimate us. I told you we'd deliver."

"I'm glad to see." He spoke with a quite thick Irish accent.

Tig gave the bag with the money he was carrying to Jimmy, and moved back to Clay's side.

"Everything seems in place," Jimmy said, examining the money and counting it quickly. "You did well. When do you think you can deal with the next shipment?"

"Right away," Clay replied. "I have some interested buyers lining up. Guns are in high demand these days."

"Good," Jimmy put the bag behind him on a table and turned back to Clay. "The next shipment comes in this Wednesday. I'll text you further information."

Tig wondered who Clay was speaking of. They had no interested buyers apart from Leroy, who would not buy any more guns of them, he had said it was too risky. What others buyers was Clay thinking off? SAMCRO could not use any more unwanted attention, as they did not want the ATF on their backs as well. They could pay off the chief and cops in Charming, get them to turn their heads when they committed a felony, but the ATF was a whole different story. He could only hope Clay made the right decision.


End file.
